muppetfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Muppets Bloopisodes
The Muppets Bloopisodes 'is an upcoming web-series for the Muppets, releasing in 2018. Originally, it was supposed to be released during 2015, but due to time constraints, they cancelled all episodes completed and delayed the series to January 1st, 2017. It was delayed again to August 1st, 2019. The original concept of bloopisodes would be there would be just one segment, being 5-6 mins, but this time, not only is there the regular segment, but there's a bonus segment after the short closing credits. Bloopisodes Season 1: Bloopisode Orchestras Episode 101: Orchestral Auditions *'Date: August 1st, 2019 *'Description:' Nigel (the Conductor) offered Scooter and Kermit to let him do an orchestral musical medley, to celebrate the 20th anniversary of the Super Smash Bros. series. Scooter and Kermit accepted the offer, but to make the musical medley a successful musical number, they held auditions to decide which musician will be playing or not. Joined by YouTubers Jacob Rabon IV (Alpharad) and Scott Wozniak (Scott the Woz), they try to survive and see who would fit into the medley. *'Post-Credits Scene:' The doorbell rings and Fozzie goes up to the door. He opens it and is immediately runned over by horses. After all of the horses have passed, Kermit goes to Fozzie and ask who was it. He replies to Kermit and it was "Salmon, Idaho". *'Muppet Characters:' Fozzie Bear (post-credits), Kermit the Frog, Nigel the Conductor, Scooter *'Audition Characters:' Animal (drums), Big Mean Carl (bagpipes), Clifford (percussion), Crazy Harry (triangle), Dr. Teeth (keyboard), Eugene (tuba), Floyd Pepper (bass guitar), Janice (lead guitar), Lips (trumpet), Marvin Suggs (Muppaphone), Rizzo the Rat (cymbals), Rowlf the Dog (piano), Trumpet Girl (Trombone), Zeke (banjo), Zoot (saxophone) *'Background Characters:' Gonzo, Horses (post-credits), Miss Piggy *'Guest(s):' Jacob Rabon IV (Alpharad), Scott Wozniak (Scott the Woz) Episode 102: Orchestral Decisions *'Date:' August 8th, 2019 *'Description:' *'Post-Credits Scene:' The doorbell rings and Fozzie goes up to the door. He opens it and... *'Muppet Characters:' *'Audition Characters:' *'Background Characters:' *'Guest(s):' Cast Season 1 Cast Human Cast *Jacob Rabon IV as Alpharad *Scott Wozniak as Scott the Woz Muppet Cast (Order of Appearance) *Peter Linz as Nigel the Conductor, *David Rudman as Scooter, *Matt Vogel as Kermit the Frog, Floyd Pepper, With *Bill Barretta as Dr. Teeth, *Dave Goelz as Zoot, *Eric Jacobson as Fozzie Bear, And * Trivia *After the series was remade, the original first season (the Orchestral season) is the only season that kept the same storyline. However, they reshot most of the scenes to make the viewers think that it was a new show. Because of this, the original run was unaired. *Season 1 marks the return of Nigel the Conductor in a speaking role, though it's the first time Nigel is a major character since the original Sex and Violence. *Some notes for each episode: **Out of the Muppets that auditioned, only Dr. Teeth, Floyd Pepper and Zoot spoke, as it skipped the intros of each audition after Zoot's (especially Big Mean Carl's, which had Scott the Woz saying "Double no!"). Category:The Muppets Web Content Category:Muppet Shorts Category:2019